Kokonoe Mercury
Kokonoe is a heroine from BlazBlue. She is a scientist at Sector Seven, as well as an important supporting character. In Continuum Shift, Kokonoe hosts her own omake series alongside Litchi's, called Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!. ''She is set to be a playable character in ''Chronophantasma's console version. Information Tager's and Lambda's superior at Sector Seven, and also formerly Litchi's and Lotte's. She is a half-breed and the daughter of Jubei (a cat-like beast-man) and Nine (a human witch), two of the six heroes, though she shows unexplained disdain for this fact, supposedly "staying angry for weeks" when Jubei is mentioned. She has a deep hatred for Terumi, because he killed her mother, Nine, and her aunt. She also has a strong dislike of Hakumen, but cooperates with him because she needs the Susanoo Unit to defeat Terumi and can't figure out how to separate him from it. During the events of Continuum Shift, it is revealed that Kokonoe has created and stockpiled hundreds of nuclear warheads in her lab. Hakumen mentions that it was weapons like those that decimated the world a hundred years prior. In the end, after Ragna successfully turned Noel Vermillion back into her normal state, his left arm was destroyed. Kokonoe was able to make Ragna a new mechanical arm. In the past, she worked along side Relius Clover under a group known as the "Sin Architects". The story behind this was further explained in Continuum Shift II 's second Extra Story - That which is Inherited. Kokonoe was offered a job by Relius to work on the Nox Nyctores; however, she refuses. Relius then shows Kokonoe the newly created Ignis and Nirvana, afterwhich they leave to open the Cauldron. After Relius opens the Cauldron, the Black Beast is released, and Relius proceeds to tell Kokonoe they only way to stop it is for her to use magic inherited from Nine. Relius explains the very core of Nox Nyctores are created through part of the Black Beast, and Kokonoe's mother Nine was the one to create the Nox Nyctores. She is skeptical of using magic, but after hearing Tager's scream, she no longer hesitates and unleashes Nine's power, Infinite Gravity. She becomes exhausted afterwards and Relius decides to show his true colors; at this, Kokonoe becomes enraged and Nirvana (under her control) strikes Relius down, supposedly killing him. In Chronophantasma after her father fought Phantom, she is informed that Phantom is actually her own mother, who revealed to be alive, but brainwashed by Izanami. Appearance Kokonoe appears as a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them, due to working overtime in her lab. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip. Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of the usual Kaka jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles, and is never without her trademark lollipop. The over-sized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. The attire is completed with a pair of white mules with heels similar to the boots the Kaka Clan wears, but with no vamp, allowing her to take them off almost reflexively as her story mode render shows her barefoot in one of her feet. When she was young, she had short hair and kept it in a pigtail, and wore the same yellow ribbon that she wears as an adult. She also did not wear spectacles. In terms of clothing, she wore a jacket similar to Taokaka's except with the hood down, and with a black collar. Personality Kokonoe is a rather serious and cynical woman with no regard for emotions, and always strives for Tager to complete his missions without fail; however, she can on rare occasions be quite personable, mostly around her creations. She's displayed and perceived as cranky and foul-mouthed most of the time. She and Taokaka possess a few similar personality traits, something that most note as "more in common than they realize", due to their impatient nature and short attention span. She has some traits of her father and her mother. Abilities Despite being active on the battlefield as much as any character, Kokonoe does not display any combat prowess. Her forte comes in the form of her grand knowledge of magic and science and being the daughter of Nine supplements this. While she has not shown any of her own creations, her prowess as a scientist is frightening, her alterations to organic and non-organic matter being second to none, even causing the normally ruthless and intimidating Hakumen to shudder at the promise of an 'upgrade' from her. Her prominent works thus far have been the revival of Tager through cybernetics and the activation of Lambda by bonding Nu's soul to the empty homunculus. Due to comments dropped by both Hakumen and Hazama, and also being the daughter of both Jubei and Nine, Kokonoe could be one of the most powerful individuals in the Blazblue universe, though she refuses to admit it as it greatly angers her. In gameplay terms, Kokonoe has been described as a powerful rushdown character with many options; she is the only character, save Jin, who can freeze an opponent, for example. Kokonoe also brings front her many creations and tools into battle by using robots, a wrench, a specialized 'drill hammer' and a gigantic Mecha-Tager. It should also be noted that she is not above using magic in battle. Similar Heroes *''Guilty Gear'' **Dr. Paradigm **Baiken *Holo '' (Spice and Wolf)'' *Washu Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) '' *Professor Elvin Gadd ''(Super Mario series) Gallery Kokonoe.png|Continuum Shift Kokonoe_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork2).png|Chronophantasma Kokonoe_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Central Fiction Img_kokonoe.png|Alter Memory Kokonoe_(Chibi,_Chronophantasma).png Kokonoe_avatar.png Merchandise cdd66d15ea300c8d8bdef391a246acfe.jpg Trivia * Kokonoe's birthday, April 18, is Invention Day. * During an interview for Chrono Phantasma, Jubei, Saya, and her were hinted to be playable characters in the home console version of the game. * Kokonoe's Guilty Gear counterpart perhaps may be Crow: both are great minded scientists (Kokonoe reviving Tager, and Crow producing the Robo-Ky series). They also have humorous moments with their creations (I.E. Golden Tager with Kokonoe, while Crow and Robo-Ky constantly argue with each other). There is, however, more emotion between Kokonoe and Tager, while there is more strife between Crow and the Robo-Ky series; to that end, Crow's Robo-Ky (Ky), Roboemkin (Potemkin), and Robo-Justice (Justice) are mimicked onto Mecha-Tager (Iron Tager), Silver Hakumen/Silver Samurai (Hakumen), and Mecha-Tao (Taokaka). ** Kokonoe also is the BlazBlue counterpart to Baiken from Guilty Gear: She has the same bad temper, the same short attention span, and the same rough speech. She's also on a similar mission: to get revenge on the person that killed her mother, much like Baiken's quest to kill "That Man" in revenge for her parents' murders. Hakumen even goes so far as to say that Kokonoe is the incarnation of vengeance itself. On the physical side, she has the same sort of high ponytail as Baiken, including her pink haircolor being similar. She hasn't inherited Baiken's chest size however, though she does seem to have an oral fixation, much like Baiken's constant pipe smoking. * Kokonoe could be the most perverse (or at very least foul mouthed) out of the entire cast. During Rachel's gag ending in Continuum Shift, Kokonoe lists out an almost impressively long description of what she'll do to Ragna (whom she was smitten with because of the Spectacles of Eros Ragna had on) that are all bleeped out with some of the names of Ragna's attacks. Also in Teach Me, Miss Litchi! (Calamity Trigger version), Kokonoe even said that she would put a rocket mechanism on his "GIGANTIC TAGER!"/"GAUNTLET HADES" (a blatant reference to between his legs). * In Rachel's's "gag" ending, after Bang's exclamation, Kokonoe mentioned it as it were "a million voices crying in anguish, and were suddenly silenced." This line may be familiar to Star Wars fans; in A New Hope, Obi-Wan Kenobi exclaims almost exactly the same line after the Death Star blew up the planet Alderaan. * In Continuum Shift's'' Story Mode, every time a character chooses a bad ending path, that character would appear in a segment called "Help Me! Professor Kokonoe!", where Kokonoe would give each characters advice on which to choose their path to the true ending. * Given her hobby of collecting candy and the lollipop she often has with her, its likely that Kokonoe has quite the sweet tooth. * In the series, Kokonoe is the only non-playable character shown to have her own character artwork. One reason for this could be that Kokonoe appears in Continuum Shift's Arcade mode talking to most of the cast. * In Tager's Arcade Mode, during VS Hakumen intro, Hakumen taunts Kokonoe saying her: "Why not come to battle yourself?". Due to Kokonoe being the daughter of the two strongest beings, as argued by Hakumen, he also taunts her saying that she has possibly enough power to stand against Terumi, which is actually possible (as shown at the end of Hazama's "Help me! Professor Kokonoe" Section, where an unknown object goes towards Hazama (presumably a missile), while Kokonoe arguing that "Hazama never thought anything, ever again. The End".) ** Also, in one of the extra scenarios from ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II, she uses a spell that her mother used, called "Infinite Gravity". ** The thoughts of Kokonoe as a fighter resurface again in Valkenhayn's Help Me section, in which she goes insane over the fact that she is not a playable character yet. Valkenhayn comes up with an on-the-spot excuse that she is their "secret weapon" for when the series goes stale. *Kokono is the kun'yomi reading of the kanji letter for the number "nine" (九, on'yomi: kyū, kun'yomi: kokono); possibly a play on her mother's alias, Nine. Kokonoe (九重) is also the name of a sumo stable. *Apparently, the lollipop she licks is silvervine candy, which may possibly (or jokingly) give her skills for her eloquent speech, as shown in Taokaka's "Help me! Professor Kokonoe" ending, where Tao eats one whole and starts making long sentences with words that she couldn't have used otherwise. Kokonoe then states that she had no idea the candy would have that kind of effect on someone from the Kaka clan. *Kokonoe is the third character to complain about having small breasts, along with Noel and Platinum. She gets extremely irritated at Makoto's breast size during her own "Help Me! Professor Kokonoe!" segment. *Kokonoe also seems to be lazy at times, as during Lambda-11's "Help Me! Professor Kokonoe!" segment, she tries to make it quick and skip the advices, since she's the one controlling Lambda and thus she doesn't need to give herself advice, until Tager steps in to put her back on track, much to her annoyance. Category:Humanoid Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Manga Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Inventors Category:Elementals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Genius Category:Animals Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Extremists Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Female Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Bond Protector Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Anti Hero Category:Successful